Krytyczna Sytuacja
by LadyMarita
Summary: Riza próbuje przeciwdziałać tytułowej krytycznej sytuacji... Roy x Ed, Olivia x Riza. Shounen-ai i shoujo-ai.


Riza poczuła, że natychmiastowo potrzebuje specjalisty. Z niedowierzaniem zamknęła oczy i ponownie je otworzyła, powtarzając tą czynność dobre parę razy, jednakże scena rozgrywająca się tuż przed nią najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru się ulotnić. Więc to musi być ta cała trauma... W czasie wojny ishvalskiej chociaż spodziewała się, że będzie musiała zabijać ludzi, ale w tym wypadku... no cóż...

Cicho zamknęła drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu pułkownika Mustanga. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Uspokój się, wszystko jest w porządku, to nic, że twój skretyniały przełożony najzwyczajniej w świecie zamierza pogrzebać swoją karierę i wyjść przed znacznie wyższym stopniem wojskowym na osobę myślącą dolnymi partiami ciała. Naprawdę, nic, a nic się nie dzieje. Jedynie zaraz zjawi się tu delegacja z Briggs w celach ustalenia nowej, skuteczniejszej taktyki przeciwko Drachmie i zastanie pana pułkownika w czasie obcowania płciowego w miejscu pracy. W dodatku nie z kobietą, lecz z... Riza nawet nie chciała wypowiadać tego w myślach.

***

Kilka minut wcześniej w gabinecie Mustanga.

-Roy, totalnie ci odbiło. Tylko spróbuj posunąć się chociaż o kawałeczek dalej- Ed uśmiechnął się figlarnie i kusząco odchylił głowę do tyłu. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu ani to, że pułkownik tak mocno i pewnie przypiera go do ściany, ani też, że zapamiętale całuje go po ustach i szyi. Oczywiście bardzo mu się to podobało, jednakże zważywszy na zapowiedzianą od wielu tygodni wizytę generał Armstrong wolał odwieść swojego partnera od wszelakich, niestosownych zachowań. Szczególnie w czasie pracy.

-Przyznaj się, też tego chcesz. Tu i teraz- Roy bez ostrzeżenia porwał Stalowego w ramiona i delikatnie ułożył na swoim biurku. W odpowiedzi chłopak spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

-Po prostu troszczę się o twoją reputację, to wszystko.

-Kłamiesz. Z resztą nie sądzę, żeby nas przyłapali. Po co ktoś miałby tu nagle przyjść, przecież przyjeżdżają dopiero za dwie godziny- wówczas Ed przerwał jego wypowiedź namiętnym pocałunkiem.

***

-No dobra, postanowione. Wrócę na dół jak gdyby nigdy nic i powiem, że nie zastałam pułkownika w jego gabinecie- Riza wzięła kilka uspokajających wdechów i wydechów. Nagle usłyszała czyjeś szybkie kroki i ujrzała zbliżających się w jej stronę Havoca i Falmana. Pięknie, po prostu cudnie. Całe, nowo zdobyte oponowanie diabli wzięli.

-Co się dzieje, czemu nie idziecie?- porucznik Hawkeye nawet nie była w stanie określić, który z nich to powiedział. I tak nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia.

-Cześć chłopaki! Czyżby nasi goście się niecierpliwili?- wyszczerzyła zęby w sztucznym aż do przesady uśmiechu i zaczęła się nerwowo śmiać. Havoc i Falman spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem.

-Riza, wszystko w porządku? Uderzyłaś się w głowę?- zapytał Vato ostrożnie, pamiętając, że z osobami niezrównoważonymi psychicznie należy postępować z odpowiednio łagodnym podejściem. Kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, powoli wyminął maksymalnie już zestresowaną Rizę i wyciągnął rękę do klamki od drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Roya...

-Nie!- krzyknęła krótko wprawiając swoich kolegów w zupełne osłupienie. Patrząc na ich przerażone miny dodała szybko- sprawdzałam już i go tam nie ma. Pewnie poszedł do toalety- starała się mówić najgłośniej i najwyraźniej jak potrafiła, ale nie przyniosło to zamierzonego rezultatu. Cholerny pułkownik i jego cholerne fanaberie z dźwiękoszczelnymi drzwiami!

Havoc wydał z siebie dźwięk na kształt dziewczęcego chichotu i począł ze spokojem przeżuwać filtr od papierosa. Falman poczuł, że współpracuje z wariatami.

-Hm, Płomiennego pułkownika gdzieś wywiało... Czyli to ja, znaczy się my, musimy się zająć panią Olivią. W końcu nie możemy pozwolić, aby kobieta tego formatu została przez niego zostawiona na lodzie. Na początek zabiorę ją na romantyczną kolację, a potem pójdziemy do mnie. Oczywiście tylko we dwoje- Jean uśmiechnął się błogo, zapewne wyobrażając sobie dalszy ciąg. Na te słowa Riza częściowo odzyskała trzeźwość umysłu.

-Lecicie jedynie na jej wielkie piersi i długie blond włosy- prychnęła- seksistowskie świnie!

-Jacy wy, jacy wy!

-Przykro mi Vato, ale ty też ślinisz się na jej widok. Żaden z was nie potrafi ukrywać takich rzeczy.

Tę krótką wymianę zdań przerwało dochodzące ze strony schodów chrząknięcie. Riza odwróciła się i z przerażeniem zauważyła Olivię Armstrong w towarzystwie Milesa, idących w ich kierunku.

-O, witaj Miles, kopę lat- powiedziała drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. Mężczyzna jedynie skinął jej w odpowiedzi głową.

-Gdzie jest pułkownik Mustang? Muszę z nim natychmiast porozmawiać, to sprawa wagi państwowej- donośny głos Olivii obił się echem po całym korytarzu. Zapewne zajęci sobą za nieprzepuszczającymi dźwięku drzwiami Roy i Ed nie usłyszeli nawet takiej porcji decybeli...

-Eee- Riza bąknęła coś niewyraźnie. Wszyscy się na nią patrzyli i oczekiwali jednej, prostej informacji, której ona nie mogła im udzielić.

Musiała coś wymyślić i to szybko! Może nie była zakochana w Royu jak sugerowało wiele osób, ale był jej najbliższym przyjacielem. Tylko na niego mogła liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach. A teraz on jest zdany na nią. Musi zrobić coś nieskomplikowanego i szybkiego, co skutecznie odwróci uwagę ich wszystkich od tematu pułkownika.

Kiedy Olivia już chciała wydać Milesowi rozkaz wtargnięcia do gabinetu Mustanga, Riza niespodziewanie podbiegła do niej i wpiła się jej w usta.

***

-Jak było Kochanie?- Roy patrzył na ubierającego spodnie Eda. Miał szczerą ochotę na jeszcze co najmniej trzy rundki, ale groźba nagłego pojawienia się pani generał Armstrong z każdą chwilą niebezpiecznie rosła.

-Prawie cudownie. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w tą twoją legendę „Boga Seksu". Pewnie sam sobie ten przydomek nadałeś- chłopak pokazał mu język. Płomienny wiedział, że to tylko przekomarzanie się- urocze rumieńce na jego twarzy i uszczęśliwiona mina mówiły wszystko.

-Następnym razem będzie dłużej. Znacznie dłużej- mówiąc to pułkownik pchnął drzwi- do jasnej Anielki- wydukał tylko, gdy wyjrzał na korytarz.

-Co się dzieje?- zaciekawiony Ed zrobił to samo i od razu poczuł falę najróżniejszych uczuć: od zwykłego niedowierzania, do szoku i przemożnej chęci zasłonięcia swojemu kochankowi oczu kończąc.

Na podłodze omdleni w kałuży krwi z nosa leżeli Havoc, Falman i Miles. Zaś jakiś metr dalej, dwie piękne, jasnowłose kobiety całowały się namiętnie z wyraźną dominacją starszej z nich. Plan Rizy zadziałał...


End file.
